narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamoru Clan
The Mamoru Clan (マモールクラン Mamōrukuran) was a powerful clan which originated in The Hidden Cloud Village. History The Mamoru clan was a powerful clan that originated in the Hidden Cloud Village. They specialized in Lightning Ninjutsu and were also well known for their amazing taijutsu abilities. One day, the head of the Mamoru clan went to the Raikage at the time, and requested for more room, weapons and opportunities for the clan. The Raikage rejected the request. After a long argument, the Mamoru clan left the Hidden Cloud and moved to the Hidden Leaf. After a few months, the Hokage and village accepted them made them official members of the village. During the Second Great Ninja World War, the Mamoru clan's numbers declined by about 75%. Some of the woman in the clan who weren't ninjas or retired ninjas, were kidnapped and were taken to smaller villages and hideouts of the enemy. During this time, some of them became pregnant and due to cross breeding with the Mamoru clan's delicate chakra network, the children were born with a disease which they now call Gokansei no nai ketsueki (互換性のない血液) Which translates to ‘Incompatible Blood’. Over half of the children died, the others survived but still carried this risk of this disease and it affects the Mamoru clan till this day. After the war, the Mamrou clan's numbers dropped even more. Some of them died due to the Gokansei no nai ketsueki disease, some of starvation (due to lack of food after the war), and some died during missions. Now a-days, only three Mamoru families exist. A small family of three in The Land of Wave (not Inari's family), an old couple who moved back to the Hidden Cloud, and a family of four in The Hidden Leaf. Physical Features Just like most clans, the Mamoru clan has some features that define them. They're generally taller then the average person, males have a guarantee of reaching over 6' and females are guaranteed to reach 5'10"-6'. Their hair colors range from all shades of brown and black, with their eye colors usually matching. However, it is possible for Mamoru Clan members to have blue eyes, this is an affect from cross breeding which happened back during The Second Great Ninja World War. Abilities The Mamoru clan specialized in Lightning ninjutsu and they developed their own jutsu. Along side their lightning ninjutsu, like most clans they were excellent at taijutsu. Although most clans had Kekkei Genkai resolving around the eyes or a mixture of elements, the Mamoru clan had a form of Kekkei Genkai which was neither. Their Kekkei Genkai was the Chōjuinochi (長寿命) Justu, which translates to 'Longer life'. This jutsu allowed the user to extend the life of someone at the cost, of halving their own life. Of course, this varied depending of the age of the user and became more dangerous the older one got. This was usually a jutsu taught to older generations of Mamoru clan members, so it could be used when necessary. It is possible for someone out of the Mamoru clan to learn the Chōjuinochi Jutsu, however, it would take years and years of practice, study, dedication, training and precise chakra control. Only two known people in history outside of the Mamoru clan has been able to learn and attempt the Chōjuinochi Jutsu, one died and the other was left disabled. Upon the Mamoru clan's first decade in The Hidden Leaf Village, the Hokage declared the Chōjuinochi Justu a Forbidden Jutsu and strictly told the Mamoru clan to not teach the jutsu the younger generations of the clan. Despite the Hokage's pleas and demands, the Mamoru clan still taught their children the jutsu in secrecy. It is considered the Mamoru clans greatest secret and treasure. Category:DRAFT